deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Long Day's Journey Into Night/@comment-4689777-20140623090026
Ermahgerd, lurved ett. Thoughts... *When I saw Peri in the PoDM credits, I was very hopeful that she would be in the episode. Unfortunately, not. But it's nice to know her story hasn't been forgotten I guess? *I guess the title is in regards to Spence's story, with the Journey into night being alcohol. *So Spence and Carmen sleeping together - or not sleeping together, as was the case and what we expected the case to be - wasn't even really a thing. *I liked how they linked the alcohol with Marisol's story with the pills; this show is a lot better at integrating its stories with one another than I think DH ever was. *Speaking of Marisol's story, I now think it's very obvious that Nick killed Barrett... and that worries me, 'cause now, what's the twist gonna be? Of course, we shouldn't just assume a twist is coming... remember Philippe? Anyway, I hope they at least find a climactic way to resolve everything. *Remember when Ethan was all sort of charming and witty in his early appearances? Why is he a massive douche to everyone now just because we, the audience, know about the whole robber thing? Anyway, the truth has come out on that front, and I'm glad about that. *I forgot until right now that Valentina was arrested near the end, I guess 'cause it had no follow up and there were lots of scenes after it. Anyway, I'm rather excited to see where that goes. I thought that whole scene was rather clever, to be honest. *No Powells... cry. *No Opal... what the fuck? :| Why is she even main, lol. *(No Ty either... odd). *Who haven't I done? *Oh, Rosie and Zoila *Let's start with Rosie which was, as per usual, the most interesting story of the episode. *OMG REGGIE IS SUCH A DICK, AM I RIGHT?!!!! *He hit Kenneth with the cane, didn't he? That bastard... *I didn't even feel sorry for him with his minor sob story at the beginning. I'm extremely excited for Rosie to "recruit" Lucinda and Didi to save Kenneth - YAY!!!! #blacklove *And finally (I think), Zoila. *This story felt inconsistent with last week's. *I found it hard to believe that Velma, who spouted off how hardworking and respectable she was, was lounging about in the Sun expecting a maid to run her errands for her etc. Just me?? *Furthermore, Zoila's 'tude on Genevieve's 'tude towards her mother's 'tude feels like it keeps changing. *Lol, they're pretty stupid not to know she was having a heart attack. I kinda hate Velam though... glad she's gone now tbh. *How did the episode end? *Oh yeah, Marisol scene... *It was alright. She put some pills in some juice and that led nowhere. And then she left Nick. So that happened. I'd rather the ep had ended with something I actually gave a crap about but, meh, whaddayagonnado? Anyways (I say anyway a lot), that's mah two cents y'alls. Cya's in chat 'n' shit.